Loud Guns
by Cianuro Monbebe
Summary: Luego de un accidente Lincoln descubre cuál es su temible talento y conoce a una persona que lo ayudara a cultivarlo.


**¿Alguien si quiera lee estas notas?**

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo una nueva fic. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto esa película de Angelina Jolie con Morgan Freeman en la que son asesinos y las victimas las decidía un telar místico o algo así? Pues me inspire en esa película al momento de hacer esto, no estoy seguro de cuando la continúe, probablemente termine RWG antes de retomar esto o tal vez suba un capítulo de vez en cuando para darme un respiro de las otras fics pero hasta entonces espero que lo disfruten.**

 ** _Godspeed!_**

* * *

 **Talento**

¿El talento existirá?

Comencemos desde el principio, ¿Cómo te vuelves bueno en algo? La mayoría te diría que con trabajo duro puedes llegar a ser lo que sea; astronauta, atleta, artista, músico, el limite te lo pones tú. Sin embargo esta el otro lado de la moneda, aquellas personas que son naturalmente buenas llevando a cabo una actividad, ya sea física o mental, estas son las llamadas personas **_"Talentosas"_**.

- _¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor!_

Explicar que es el talento no es algo fácil de hacer. Principalmente porque nadie nunca llega a un acuerdo en cuanto a su definición. Muchos dicen que el talento es un múltiplo del trabajo duro, así como un micrófono se usa para aumentar el sonido de la voz, el talento aumenta los frutos del trabajo duro. Si nos vamos por la vía científica, el talento no existe y la maestría de ciertas actividades es simplemente el resultado de la constante repetición de dichas actividades, hay evidencia de esto; recolectada mediante estudios, sin embargo, también hay evidencia de que algunas personas son más propensas a aprender actividades de tipo académico mientras que otras aprenden actividades de tipo creativo con más facilidad; esto también está comprobado científicamente.

 _-¡Alguien! ¡Quien sea!_

Sin embargo Lincoln Loud opinaba lo contrario, es decir, su familia debería ser prueba suficiente de que el talento existe: esta su hermana la artista musical que aprendió a tocar el violín a los 6 años de edad y ahora no hay instrumento con el que no pueda rockear. También tenemos a su hermana la deportista, la cual es capaz de convertir ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO en un deporte de contacto. Y como olvidar a su hermanita la poeta, quien a la edad de 8 años ya había llenado varios cuadernos con sus prosas y rimas.

 _-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!_

-¡CALLATE PERRA! Santo cielo, ¿en verdad teníamos que secuestrar a la zorra más castrante de la cuidad?

-Uh… tú fuiste quien la eligió.

-Da igual cariño.

Como sea ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Oh sí, Lincoln Loud y su familia! Su familia es así, todos tienen algo en lo que son buenos, todos menos él o eso pensaba hace un tiempo, ahora mismo Lincoln estaba en el asiento de copiloto del auto de la mujer que descubrió y está ayudándome a desarrollar su talento y la voz de hace unos momentos proviene de la maletera. Sé que suena mal, sé que el hecho de que un chico de 12 años de edad este en un auto a la mitad de la noche con una persona atrapada en la maletera mientras la dueña del auto mueve su cabeza al ritmo de un reproductor de música digital conectado a su auto precargado de los últimos éxitos del Post-Rock underground-independiente suena de hecho horrible… y pues… lo es, si, definitivamente es algo muy muy malo, ¡PERO LES PROMETO QUE VAN A SIMPATIZAR CON ELLOS!... tal vez.

-¡Oh, llegamos! Vamos Abe, toma tu arma y acabemos con esto ¿crees que haya un Quiznos abierto a esta hora?

-Uh, no lo creo Bonnie, pero Subways abre las 24 horas- dijo mientras tomaba su arma y se ponía una vieja mascara de Abraham Lincoln, aún estaba enojado con esto ¿saben?, digo, no es como si el tuviera nada contra el honesto Abe pero le habían prometido que el mismo sería quien eligiera su apodo y desde que lo nombraron de esta manera no se lo ha podido quitar de encima.

-¡Ugh! No es lo mismo- dijo Bonnie mientras se ponía una máscara de conejo blanco y tomaba su escopeta recortada, Lincoln tenía una Glock 26 por cierto. Luego de asegurarse que sus armas estuvieran en buen estado y de ajustar sus máscaras y chalecos anti balas salieron del viejo Sedan de Bonnie y se dispusieron a terminar con esto de una buena vez.

- _no sé en qué estaba pensando en aceptar esto, para empezar, mañana tengo clases y si me vuelvo a quedar dormido Lori se ira si mi otra vez y la falta de sueño ya está empezando a joder con mi puntería_ \- pensó Lincoln, quería decir algo al respecto pero cada vez que le reclamaba algo Bonnie solo respondía con que era parte de su entrenamiento.

Salieron del auto y sacaron a la chica del maletero, naturalmente la chica no estaba feliz de haber sido secuestrada y cuando salió del maletero se lanzó directamente encima de Lincoln e intento morderle el rostro - _ahora que lo pienso, esta chica se me hace familiar ¿no era masajista de aquel hotel del que nos sacaron hace unos meses?_ \- pensó Lincoln, da igual, luego de un vistazo rápido a sus armas la chica se dio cuenta que perder el control no era exactamente la mejor opción en este momento y rápidamente se le quitó de encima. El lugar en el que se encontraban ahora mismo era una vieja carretera a las afueras de Royal Woods y no estaban solos, a unos diez metros de donde se habían estacionado había un auto negro con las luces apagadas y un par de tipos sentados encima de la maletera esperándolos, cuando los vieron llegar abrieron la maletera y sacaron dos maletas negras. Una vez que se encontraron en el espacio entre los dos autos los tipos no hicieron ningún esfuerzo en ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Lincoln, aun no se acostumbraba a esto pero al menos los socios de Bonnie no se olvidaban de él cuando lo conocían.

-¡Oye!- dijo uno de los tipos -¡¿Qué onda con el chico?!

-¡Metete en tus propios asuntos, imbécil!- dijo Bonnie.

-¡Si, Metete en tus propios asuntos, imbécil!- repetí Lincoln cuando no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

-¡Bien dicho amor!- exclamo Bonnie mientras levanto la mano para que Lincoln la chocara, lo cual hizo.

-Uh, está bien, no importa ¿esa es la chica?

-¡Sip!, joven, en forma y más o menos sumisa. Probablemente virgen- aseguro Bonnie.

-Espera ¿virgen?- pregunto Lincoln un poco confundido, no era raro que ella supiera detalles así de personales de las personas pero ¿en serio fue tan lejos como para averiguar eso acerca de la pobre chica? Encogiéndose de hombros, ambos se quedaron mirando a la chica por un momento hasta que ella se dio cuenta que estaban esperando una respuesta de ella.

-¿Las… chicas cuentan?

-Virgen- aseguraron los dos.

-Entonces son 16 kilos- dijo uno de los tipos mientras arrojaba las maletas al piso, mientras estas impactaban con el suelo una de ellas se abrió mostrando su contenido, las maletas estaban llenas de lo que parecían ser varios bloques envueltos con cinta aislante, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que era. Sin perder contacto visual con esos sujetos Lincoln tomo las maletas y las arrojo al lado del auto mientras Bonnie aventaba la chica hacia los tipos.

Todo esto fue solo el principio, cuando los tipos se dieron vuelta junto a la chica para dirigirse a su auto su maestra en el oficio le dio una señal con la mano y ambos se acercaron discretamente a los sujetos. Cuando los alcanzaron, prepararon sus armas apuntándoles directamente en la cabeza.

-¡Hey!- dijo Lincoln, tratando de llamar la atención de sus incautas victimas lo cual funciono ya que casi de inmediato se dieron vuelta y tan pronto lo hicieron los mataron a ambos. El cráneo de uno de ellos exploto por culpa del impacto a quemarropa de la escopeta recortada de Bonnie mientras que el otro tipo tardo un poco en reaccionar ante el hecho de que había recibido un par de disparos en el rostro pero cuando lo hizo cayó al suelo donde tembló por unos segundos y luego se quedó completamente quieto.

-¡AAAAH!- la chica grito cuando vio la masacre ocurrir, su rostro perdió color rápidamente y comenzó a vomitar en cuanto vio el lamentable estado en el que quedaron los sujetos, parece que es la primera vez que ve a alguien morir, honestamente, de haber reaccionado de la misma manera en aquel entonces probablemente Lincoln no estaría en esta situación. Luego de que terminara con su pequeño episodio la chica volteo a verlos con una mirada de terror en su rostro, estaba tan aterrada que todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era mearse encima mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

-¡Qué asco!

-Eh… ¡t-tranquilízate, no te vamos a matar!- Lincoln trato de tranquilizarla lo mejor que pudo mientras la llevo al auto, siendo honesto, no tenía mucha confianza en esto de reconfortar a cualquier persona que no fuera una de sus hermanas pero luego de un momento logro calmarla lo suficiente como para que pudiera responder a lo que le decía sin un balbuceo incoherente, en el momento en el que intento meterla en el asiento trasero del auto sin embargo…

-¡Oooooooooh no! ¡nononononono, ninguna perra meada se va a sentar en mi auto! ¡Y menos cuando por fin logre quitar las manchas de mostaza!- dijo Bonnie mientras los apartaba del auto.

-¡Vamos! dijiste que la trataríamos bien.

-Eso fue antes que se meara, ahora prefiero que vaya en la maletera con el Sucio Dan y Cabeza de Bolo- dijo señalando a los dos cadáveres en el asfalto, ¡cierto! No les pagarían si no se los llevaban.

-No seas así Bonnie, es solo una chica.

-Yo también soy una chica y no me ves meandome encima. A menos de que claro… a cierto chico de cabellera blanca le gusten esas cosas- ahí va otra vez, cuando se conocieron todo lo que hacía era pasar sus manos por su pecho y espalda por "accidente" y levantarse su vertido amarillo corto lo suficiente como para que viera sus bragas, no es como si no le gustara, es decir, Lincoln es un chico saludable entrando en la pubertad y tal vez el hecho de que tenga un cabello parecido al de ella le recordaba a Cristina contribuía con algo, el punto es, ya era lo suficientemente estresante mantener en secreto su entrenamiento de 10 hermanas metiches y encima de eso tenía que soportar las provocaciones de ella.

- _Enserio, siento que algún día voy a terminar violado._ -Vamos Bonnie, te comprare un sándwich de Subways camino a casa ¿sí?

Tal vez fue el hambre que tenia o simplemente le dio lastima la chica que no paraba de temblar ante la idea de tener que estar atrapada en un espacio cerrado junto con un par de cadáveres de traficantes de órganos pero luego de unos segundos de pensarlo ella finalmente se quitó del camino y dejo a la chica subirse a la parte trasera del Sedan. Luego de esa pequeña discusión tomaron los cadáveres de los tipos y los metieron en el maletero junto con las drogas que los tipos les dieron. Lincoln se adelanto y se monto en el auto mientras que Bonnie hacia una llamada, principalmente para asegurarse que la chica estuviese bien o que no estuviera haciendo nada estúpido y cuando me aseguro de ello decidió relajarse un poco y ver la hora en el tablero del auto.

-¡¿LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA?! ¡AAAAAH!- grite Lincoln con enojo asustando a la pobre chica detrás de él -¡de haber sabido que tardaría tanto habría rechazado este maldito trabajo!- enojado pero resignado guardo su arma en la guatera y encendió la radio para relajarse un poco sin quedarse dormido.

-Se lo que se están preguntando ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Qué es esta bazofia que estoy leyendo? ¿El autor estaba drogado cuando tuvo la idea para esta historia? Bien pues todo empezó hace un tiempo cuando acompañaba a mamá a sacar dinero del banco.

-Eh ¿disculpa?

-¿Qué? oh no, descuida, no era contigo, le hablaba a los lectores.

-N-No entiendo.

-Uh… no tienes que… solamente debes… olvídalo, continuaremos con narración normal desde ahora.

-S-Sigo sin entender…

* * *

 ** _Hace una cantidad de tiempo sin especificar atrás._**

 _-_ Vivir en una familia tan grande como la mía no es fácil, siempre alguien tiene algo que hacer, por ejemplo: hoy Lynn tiene un juego de softball, así que mientras papá y las chicas están en el supermercado yo…

-Lincoln, cariño, sabes que no me importa que hables solo en la casa pero podrías no hacerlo en público. Estas asustando a las personas- un anciano lo estaba viendo con cara de sorprendido. Todo comenzó la mañana de un viernes, no había escuela y esto se debía gracias a Lynn, o mejor dicho a su equipo de softball, pero principalmente Lynn. Habían ganado el torneo regional y ahora representaban a Royal Woods en las estadales y si continuaban su racha ganadora pasarían a las nacionales.

Aquel día habían suspendido las clases ya que uno de los juegos semifinales se estaba celebrando en Royal Woods y por supuesto la ciudad entera debía paralizarse, todo el mundo debía ir al estadio y darle su apoyo a la jugadora estrella del equipo. Lincoln no estaba en el mejor humor de todos ese día, justo el día anterior había fracasado en otro de sus intentos en llegar a la vitrina de trofeos de la familia, nunca dejo de intentarlo, quería demostrarles a todos que podía hacerlo y el concurso de ese día era el perfecto para él; era un concurso de dibujo, en serio creyó que ganaría esta vez en especial porque ya había dibujado comics con Clyde antes pero nuevamente perdió ¿Cómo es que en todos los concursos en los que participaba nunca hay una medalla o una especie de premio para el segundo lugar? Era algo que Lincoln nunca iba a entender. Pero eso no fue lo que le molesto, lo que en verdad lo irrito fue el hecho de que nadie fue a verlo. Nadie, Fue como si supieran que iba a perder. Cuando regreso a casa y los confronto sobre el asunto todo lo que dieron fueron escusas, todos tenían trabajo, tarea o una práctica que hacer, ninguno se dio cuenta de que lo que dijeron era básicamente decir que tenían mejores cosas que hacer que apoyar a su único hermano.

Tal vez se lo estaba tomando un poco más personal de lo que debía pero Lincoln todavía estaba enojado debido a que la única que le dijo la verdad fue Lynn, ella simplemente dijo que no fue a verlo porque pensó que sería una pérdida de tiempo verlo perder otra vez mientras lanzaba su balón de fútbol americano al aire y lo atrapaba con flojera, solo vasto con ver la reacción de las demás para saber que eso era exactamente lo que todas pensaban, luego de eso Lincoln se encerró en su cuarto y las escucho discutir con Lynn el resto de la noche hasta que se durmió.

La mañana siguiente fue justo como creerías que sería luego de lo que sucedió, saludos incomodos, las disculpas forzadas de Lynn, un pastelazo de su sabor favorito de Luan, Luna dedicándole otra canción, etc… Lincoln creía que la mañana nunca terminaría hasta que la señora Loud pregunto si alguno de ellos quería acompañarla al banco. Todo por salir de ahí.

Todo el asunto lo traía bastante distraído, estuvo callado la mayor parte del viaje mientras miraba por la ventana y cuando llegaron al banco todo lo que hacía era mirar al suelo, esto provoco que chocara con más de un anciano que estaba en el banco cobrando su pensión ese día, sin embargo, una de las personas con las que choco no era ningún anciano.

-¡Oh cielos!

-¡Ouch! Lo siento mucho señooOooOOraa…a- Lincoln balbuceo al ver a la persona con la que se topó, era una mujer hermosa, su figura de reloj de arena era acentuada por un vestido corto amarillo debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra y su cabello rizado a la altura de los hombros era adornado por unos lentes de sol. La apariencia de la mujer frente a él gritaba sex appeal y todo lo que Lincoln podía hacer frente a ella era rezar porque una tienda de campaña no se formara en su entrepierna.

-Jajaja- se rio la mujer mientras se inclinaba para ver a Lincoln al rostro mostrándole una buena parte de escote en el proceso -Es "señorita", no aparento la edad que tengo aunque no lo creas.

-¡Oh lo siento mucho!- Rita intervino -mi hijo es muy distraído, Lincoln, discúlpate con la señorita.

-Teee… uh… ba-lo sien-d-discúlpeme- Lincoln logro soltar una disculpa más o menos entendible entre todos los balbuceos que hizo reír a la mujer y Lincoln trato de hacer la mirada a un lado para no seguir haciendo el ridículo, mientras lo hacía, pudo ver a dos hombres entrar al banco con una actitud sospechosa. Ambos estaban vestidos de la misma manera, traían puesta una chaqueta con capucha, botas de construcción, blue jeans y gorros de lana sobre la cabeza. Los hombres miraban de un lado a otro, parecían algo nerviosos pero decididos, uno de ellos se acercó a los cajeros mientras que el otro camino en dirección a Lincoln y Rita.

No supo porque pero Lincoln sabía desde el segundo en el que esos tipos entraron que algo andaba mal, sus instintos le gritaban desde el fondo de su ser que esas sospechosas personas no tenían buenas intenciones. Intento mirar a su madre para ver que estaba distraída con su bolso de mano, luego vio a los lados para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta de la presencia perturbadora de esos sujetos pero a la única que vio inquieta fue a la mujer con la que había chocado antes, al parecer ella también lo noto. Lincoln intento llamar la atención de la señora Loud pero para cuando se decidió ya era tarde.

 **BANG, BANG, BANG.**

 ** _¡Ba-pum, ba-pum, ba-pum!_**

-¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO! ¡ESTO ES UN ROBO!- grito un de los hombres mientras se ponían la capucha de sus chaquetas sobre la cabeza, al oír los disparos algunas mujeres gritaron pero cuando escucharon el grito del hombre armado todos en el banco se tiraron de rodillas al suelo, todos menos una persona.

 ** _¡Ba-pum, ba-pum, ba-pum!_**

-¡AAAAH!

-¡SILENCIO!

El grito de una mujer llamo la atención de Lincoln quien volteo inmediatamente al reconocer la fuente de la voz, era su madre que había sido tomada como rehén por uno de los encapuchados.

 ** _Ba-pum, ba-pum, ba-pum._**

Lincoln veía como su madre era tomada por el ladrón mientras este pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello y apretaba el cañón del revolver contra su cien. El rostro de Rita que era de terror absoluto no hacia mes que ver a su hijo con preocupación.

 ** _Ba-pum, ba-pum._**

En ese momento, Lincoln pudo sentir como poco a poco su respiración se calmaba, su alterado ritmo cardiaco disminuía con el paso de los segundos y él podía sentir frio, serenidad que le hacía tener una perspectiva más amplia del panorama.

 ** _Ba-pum, ba-pum._**

Tomo se comenzó a mover más lento, Lincoln mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos mientras veía al mundo pasar a cámara lenta, empezó a sentir el movimiento de aquellos a su alrededor, noto que la respiración del ladrón que tenía a su madre se volvía más errática, él no estaba para nada calmado, no era una buena señal.

 ** _Ba-pum, ba-pum._**

Lincoln podía sentir el nerviosismo del hombre frente a él, podía saber con solo verlo al rostro que una tragedia estaba a punto de suceder en el banco, una que el de alguna forma sabía que podía evitar.

 ** _Ba-pum._**

Su cuerpo se soltó, su vista se agudizo y sus nalgas se apretaron.

 ** _Ba-pum._**

Era hora de actuar.

De un salto Lincoln se tiro contra el encapuchado y su madre, su salto fue tan potente que pudo llegarles a la altura del rostro y tomo el brazo con el arma del sujeto, el clic del gatillo de la pistola le indico a Lincoln que no tenía tiempo de quitársela por lo que con todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo empujo el brazo del hombre para atrás lo cual hizo que fallara su objetivo y en vez de dispararle a la señora Loud se disparó a sí mismo en la cabeza.

El hombre cayó al suelo casi instantáneamente llevándose consigo a la señora Loud y a Lincoln, al escuchar esto el otro encapuchado que se hallaba en los cajeros recolectando el dinero volteo para ver lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando vio a su compañero caído se dispuso a disparar.

Lincoln sin embargo se dio cuenta de esto y cuando vio al hombre levantar su arma Lincoln agarro el brazo del hombre muerto que aún tenía su dedo en el gatillo de su pistola, la apunto hacia el otro sujeto y comenzó a jalar el dedo de la mano muerta, provocando que esta disparase el arma.

El encapuchado recibió dos disparos en el hombro y uno en la garganta, los que recibió en el hombro provoco que fallara los tres disparos que el había lanzado en respuesta e impactaran en las paredes del banco y el disparo que recibió en la garganta hizo que cayera de espaldas mientras terminaba de descargar su arma contra el techo. El hombre tembló en el piso durante unos segundos y luego con un suspiro dejo de temblar.

El aspecto de Lincoln era la personificación de serenidad pura, con su respiración medida y su pulso calmado seguía en la misma posición, con el brazo del hombre muerto que sostenía el ahora descargado revolver levantado apuntando hacia la dirección en la que alguna vez estuvo su compañero, Lincoln no salió de su trance sino hasta que un guardia de seguridad se le acerco con calma y le hablo.

-Chico…- dijo el guardia en lo que casi parecía un susurro –b-baja el arma… eh… brazo.

Las palabras del guardia de seguridad sacaron a Lincoln de su estupor, soltó el brazo de hombre y comenzó a volver en sí, todas las miradas del banco estaban posadas sobre él, miradas curiosas, miradas impresionadas y miradas curiosas lo observaban por igual.

-¡MI BEBE!- grito la señora Loud antes de lanzarse encima de Lincoln para abrazarlo, algunas de las miradas curiosas entendieron que lo que había sucedido era un caso de un hijo salvando la vida de su madre y se convirtieron rápidamente en miradas de admiración y respeto. Al poco tiempo los policías llegaron al lugar y luego de tomar declaraciones de testigos y de dar testimonio de lo sucedido en la comisaria regresaron a casa.

* * *

-Solo quiero saber cómo se sintió.

-Lucy, deja de preguntarme como se sintió haber matado a alguien- ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente del banco y la familia había vuelto a una relativa normalidad. Los primeros días habían sido estresantes para la familia quienes los agobiaban de preguntas de reporteros que no paraban de preguntar por el chico que detuvo un robo a un banco totalmente desarmado, las molestias fueron momentáneas sin embargo pues tan pronto los reporteros llegaron estos se fueron, ya sea que perdieron interés en la historia o simplemente surgió una nueva historia en la ciudad, los reporteros simplemente dejaron de venir.

Esto no detuvo las miradas curiosas hacia Lincoln, todos en la escuela ya lo conocían y algunos incluso lo evitaban, su nombre estaba en boca de todos, desde los más pequeños que lo llamaban héroe hasta los más grandes que le temían y lo molestaban, Lincoln no le prestaba atención a esto, aunque es verdad que los apodos y el ser excluido le estaba afectando un poco él no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, él había salvado la vida de su madre y eso es lo que a él le importaba, tanto que se negó rotundamente a ir con un psicólogo luego del incidente alegando que era natural que un hijo quisiera defender a su madre. Sus padres no vieron fallo en su lógica por lo que decidieron no enviarlo, además, Lincoln no mostraba ningún comportamiento fuera de lo normal por lo que no le dieron más importancia al asunto.

-¿Sentiste como tu alma renunciaba a la salvación eterna? ¿Cómo las garras de la oscuridad te marcaban para siempre como un próximo habitante del inframundo?

-¡Lucy, suficiente!- intervino Lori -¡ve a arreglarte para ir a la escuela o llegaremos tarde!

-Suspiro…- resignada, Lucy se retiró a su cuarto.

-Lincoln, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Lori.

-¡Por supuesto que está bien!- intervino Lynn, que estaba saliendo del baño -el héroe de la ciudad siempre está bien.

-¡Deja eso Lynn!- dijo Lincoln -¿aun sigues enfadada porque perdiste el juego? ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!

-¡De no ser por ti no hubieran pasado todo el día en la estación de policía y hubiera hecho mi ritual de la suerte para las semifinales! ¡Por supuesto que fue tu culpa!

-¡SUFICIENTE LYNN!- dijo Lori con enfado -¡ve a arreglarte para ir a la escuela!- resignada, Lynn hizo caso a su hermana y se dirigió a su cuarto. Lynn había estado de muy mal humor desde el juego, luego de perder las semifinales, como siempre, le tiro la culpa a otros factores como la suerte o su propio equipo, en este caso, su chivo expiatorio fue Lincoln. Desde el incidente del banco, todas las hermanas le dieron un respiro, le dieron espacio con el pensamiento de que esto lo había afectado, todas menos Lynn quien a cada momento le recordaba su fracaso en su tan importante juego.

-Gracias Lori.

-Descuida… y pues… ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió Lincoln -Lori, me gustaría ir caminando a la escuela hoy. Espero que no te importe.

-Descuida- dijo Lori de manera reconfortante –tomate tú tiempo, ya sabes… superándolo.

-Gracias- dijo Lincoln para luego encerrarse en el baño. Desde el incidente del banco muchas de sus hermanas lo habían empezado a tratar de manera diferente totalmente convencidas de que Lincoln había sido afectado por el mismo, Lori era la más discreta, ella podía ver que Lincoln necesitaba su espacio y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad ella hacia su mejor esfuerzo por dárselo. Luna y Luan por su parte trataban de alegrarlo de alguna manera ya sea con bromas o chistas malos o canciones y cosas por el estilo. Lucy no paraba de hacerle la misma pregunta, _"¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Pudiste ver sus rostros al momento de su último suspiro? ¿Qué rostro pusieron? ¿Fue uno de terror? ¿Tristeza?"_ todos los días hacia las mismas preguntas y pareciera que estaba lejos de desistir, la pequeña amante de la oscuridad estaba muy emocionada por vivir bajo el mismo techo con alguien que ya se había familiarizado con uno de los más grandes tabús de la sociedad. En cuanto a Lynn, ha tenido la misma actitud toda la semana, no hacía nada en ocultar su disgusto hacia Lincoln.

Las únicas que no lo trataban diferente eran Leni, Lily, Lola y Lana quienes realmente no entendían lo que sucedía y Lisa que le era indiferente la situación y Lincoln lo prefería de esta manera. Entrando al baño él comenzó su rutina diaria, uso el baño, se cepillo los dientes y se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse de encima los últimos vestigios de sueño que le quedaban, luego de secarse se vio al espejo nuevamente, esta vez sin sueño podía tener una visión más clara de su persona y lo que vio en el espejo fue la misma figura en crecimiento de un niño que había visto todos y cada uno de los años de su vida. Lincoln no había cambiado nada en lo absoluto.

- _Bueno, estoy creciendo. Mi cumpleaños es pronto supongo, pero aun así, ¿está bien que todo esto no me halla afectado?_ \- pensó Lincoln con un poco de preocupación, había escuchado que algunas de las personas que estuvieron aquel día en el banco necesitaron terapia para olvidar el asunto del robo y las dos muertes, ese día no habían niños en el banco a excepción de él, ¿acaso él era más maduro de lo que creía? ¿O eran las personas que necesitaron terapias particularmente débiles ante la sangre y estas cosas? De lo que si era seguro es que en el banco no había ningún doctor ese día.

 _-¿Tal vez si necesito terapia?-_ pensó Lincoln _-Me siento culpable por no sentir nada, pero… ellos la amenazaron… a mamá-_ Lincoln decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y salió del baño. Al salir pudo oír como las demás salían por la puerta principal mientras Lori les ordenaba esperarla en el auto, parece que como le pidió ellas se irían sin él.

* * *

- _¿Pero enserio esta tan mal? ¡Le salve la vida a mi mamá! ¡No hice nada malo! ¡¿Por qué se supone que me sienta mal por eso?!_ \- lo había intentado, enserio lo había intentado, pero por más que lo intentara Lincoln simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Lo que hizo no estuvo mal ¿o sí? Él le salvo la vida a su mamá y posiblemente a otras personas ¿Por qué debía sentirse mal por eso? ¿Por qué era esa la reacción que todos esperaban de él?

-¡Esto es estúpido!- dijo Lincoln mientras caminaba por la calle -¡Les salve la vida! ¡No hice nada malo! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me trata de esta manera?

-Eso es porque piensan diferente a ti- dijo una voz femenina en la calle, Lincoln aunque tardo un poco en reaccionar reconoció casi inmediatamente esta voz y al ubicarla en su memoria volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con la persona a la que lo pertenecía. Era la mujer del banco.

Lincoln la recordaba perfectamente, en parte porque realmente no podía borrar cada pequeño detalle de aquel día del banco de su memoria y en parte porque su mente de pre-adolecente nunca se permitiría olvidar la figura de tan sensual mujer. No había mucha diferencia con su atuendo actual a el que llevaba en el banco excepto tal vez algunos accesorios y unos lentes de sol diferentes, ella estaba apoyada sobre el capo de un viejo Sedan, probablemente suyo.

-No los culpes, la mayoría de las personas no nos entienden- dijo ella sin preocupación alguna.

-¿D-disculpa?- dijo Lincoln titubeando un poco.

Antes de continuar, la joven mujer se acercó a la puerta de su auto y la abrió y de la guantera del auto saco una especie de expediente -Lincoln Marie Loud- leyó en voz alta -edad: 11 años sexo: masculino nacionalidad: estadounidense.

-Eh… ¿ok?- Lincoln comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, ¿una mujer desconocida saco una especie de reporte sobre el de la guantera de su auto? Esto tenía todas las señales de peligro que a Lincoln se le pudo ocurrir pegadas encima como si fueran stikers pero justo antes de que saliera corriendo del lugar la mujer desconocida continuo hablando.

-Talento: desconocido- esas palabras fulminaron por completo a Lincoln, él mismo no podía comprender como el escuchar esas dos palabras lo había dejado totalmente paralizado paro ahí estaba el, parado en la mitad de la acera con una mirada que lo hacían parecer que había visto un fantasma.

La mujer lo vio con una expresión que hacía constar que esa era la reacción que estaba esperando de Lincoln y continuo -tienes diez hermanas, nueve de ellas ya muestran signos de excelencia en diferentes disciplinas, las más resaltantes son por supuesto Lisa Loud la niña de 4 años de edad más inteligente del mundo, Lynn Loud la adolecente de 13 años que tiene el aguante físico de un atleta olímpico en el tope de su condición y Luna Loud la prodigio musical que a sus 15 años de edad ya se está haciendo de un nombre en la escena musical lo suficientemente notable como para que pequeños estudios discográficos se interesen en ella.

-¿C-como…?- Lincoln pregunto con incredulidad, esta mujer parecía saber mucho acerca de él, no, de hecho, es posible que incluso sepa mucho más de su vida que el mismo ¿a Luna la han contactado discográficas? ¿Cómo sabia tanto de sus hermanas? Lincoln quiso abrir la boca para preguntárselo pero lo que la mujer le dijo fue algo que lo dejo absolutamente atónito.

-¿Y si te dijera que tienes un talento? Lincoln.

-Mientes- Lincoln dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿esta mujer dice saber cuál es el talento de Lincoln? Ridículo, absolutamente ridículo, todas sus hermanas le habían dicho lo mismo, cuando descubriera su talento lo sabría inmediatamente, no habría nadie que se lo dijera y Lincoln sabía que si él tenia talento aun no lo había descubierto. La mujer lo miro con una pequeña mueca y este después de pensar un poco en lo que había negado pudo entender el porque de esa mueca, básicamente había afirmado que era imposible que tuviera talento -q-quiero decir, ¡no es que no tenga talento, es solo que…!

-Escucha…- lo interrumpió la mujer con algo de molestia en su voz -por como lo veo tienes dos opciones. Numero uno: me sigues a mí, una persona con el mismo talento que tienes tú y entonces das el primer paso de lo que será el resto de tu vida o numero dos: vas a la escuela y te quedas para siempre como el hermano inepto de la dinastía de mujeres más talentosas que el mundo haya visto.

Luego de decir esto ella se metió a su auto y dejo la puerta del asiento de copiloto abierto y espero.

Y espero.

Y espero.

Espero por unos buenos 15 minutos, se habría ido de no ser porque Lincoln seguía parado en su lugar tratando de decidir qué hacer, por un lado una mujer desconocida que sabía mucho acerca de él le estaba ofreciendo un viaje en un auto de apariencia sospechosa, si le dijeras eso a cualquier persona te diría que ella es una traficante de órganos de inmediato y si Lincoln aceptaba el viaje despertaría en una bañera repleta de hielo con un par de cicatrices con forma de riñón.

Pero por el otro, ella le prometía a Lincoln algo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, un talento. Desde que tiene uso de razón, Lincoln siempre ha sido la oveja negra de una familia de integrantes que eran tan diferentes el uno del otro que si no tuvieran el mismo apellido nadie podría decir que había algún parentesco, y la razón de la que se sintiera tan excluido era porque aun siendo tan diferentes había algo que todas tenían en común, todas eran excepcionalmente talentosas en lo que hacían. Si había un equipo femenino de algún deporte en Royal Woods ten por seguro de que Lynn Loud era la jugadora más valiosa, ¿tienes problemas con los niños llorones? Luan Loud se encargara de hacerlos reír, ¿tu auto tiene una fuga? Cómprale una soda y Lana Loud te lo dejara como nuevo.

Y luego estaba Lincoln, el niño ardilla. El chico que se había convertido en el hazme reír de la cuidad tantas veces que en ocasiones se preguntó si el payaso de la familia era él y no Luan. ¿Y si el talento de Lincoln era algo que no podía descubrir el solo? ¿Qué tal si es algo para lo que necesita de un cuidador que lo cultive para que este floreciera? Quiero decir, todos tuvieron que aprender de alguien ¿no? Incluso Bruce Lee tuvo un maestro ¿verdad?

Lincoln miro la puerta abierta del auto por unos 5 minutos más hasta que por fin decidió mandar al diablo a todas la personas que le decían que nunca se subieran la auto de un extraño y se montó en el asiento de copiloto del Sedan.

-¡Al fin!- dijo la mujer -¡ya me estaba quedando dormida!

-La razón por la que estoy haciendo esto- dijo Lincoln, primero que todo -es porque ya estoy cansado de sentirme como un perdedor.

-¡Felicidades Lincoln!- exclamo la chica -tienes auto respeto, y ese muchacho, es el primer paso.


End file.
